Confessions of a Responsible Older Sister
by Hermione Baudelaire
Summary: Violet has some doubts on the slope in book ten. If you like a boy, is it ethical to snog his identical brother? My firstest one shot!


Okay...this is my first one shot, so be nice. Actually, it's kind of fun to get flames. So read it, yeah,

**WARNING: SLIPPERY SLOPE SPOILERS**!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 

**ITS NOT MY FAULT IF I WRECK THE BOOK FOR YOU!**

Well. It's what I think happened on the slope...the slippery slope...between Violet and Quigley. It's from Violet's point of view. That's odd, I don't like her. Oh well.

*************************************************************************************

            I felt nervous sitting beside Quigley on the mountain. I had never been this close to a boy, not since Duncan....Klaus didn't count. 

            Trying to keep my anxiety hidden, I commented dully on the scenery. "It's a very lovely view."

"Very lovely, indeed." 

            I nodded, half listening. Suddenly, with a jolt I realized he wasn't looking at the view. He was looking at me. Did he like me? What did that mean? Was I lovely?

            My heart started pounding and leaping around my chest. I turned to face Quigley and smiled a little.

            He gave me that little smile that Duncan and Isadora were always doing. It just kind of hurt to write Duncan's name there. I had really, honestly, gone totally crazy for him. He so obviously had no clue.

            Even if Duncan did have a clue, would he have told me if he liked me back? Um, how about _not_! He never looked back when I gave him my best smiles. He never gave any responses to my careful, shy flirting.

            I tried to turn my mind away from Duncan. Instead, it turned to Klaus and Sunny. So I was supposed to take care of them. Well, if I was allowed to be anybody who _wasn't_ Kind, Inventing, Older Sister, maybe I would have been able to tell Duncan I liked him.

            But, of course, Kind Inventing Older Sister was really _all_I could be without feeling terribly guilty and truly rotten. I didn't feel guilty or rotten right then, however, smiling shyly at the identical brother of the boy I had gone totally crazy for. The key words there, of course, are _had_ and _gone_. I _had_ been crazy about Duncan Quagmire, but I wasn't anymore. My feelings for him were lost and _gone_. 

            I hoped.

            _Relax, Violet,_ said a voice in my mind. _Duncan's _gone_. You think he can see you now? You think Klaus and Sunny will know if you just let the Kind Inventing Older Sister thing go, just for a little bit?_

            I was really tempted. 

            "Violet?" Quigley interrupted my thoughts.

            Then again, all those thoughts were about him...

            "Yes?" I smiled, tilting my head. 

            He leaned closer. _Okay,_ said my brain, _he's gonna kiss you! Remember what you saw in movies, tilt your head, keep your lips shut, don't talk, don't shut your eyes until he does..._

            And then, he was kissing me.

            And I was kissing him back!

            The Kind Inventing Older Sister was still in some corner of my mind, watching the action with apprehension. The fiery feelings surging through me stopped as though they'd hit a wall of ice.

_            I can't do this!_ My brain panicked. _Klaus and Sunny need me! I can't be doing this! I just can't! What if they find out? Then what'll happen?!_

            I shut my eyes. I would pretend that Quigley was Duncan. Then, my conscience would shut up and let me enjoy myself.

            "Oh." I had never kissed quite like this before. _It's wrong!_ I thought suddenly, my heart pounding. _No,_ I thought quietly, _this is Duncan_.

            I knew it wasn't him. I knew it never would be. But I still had to trick my self into believing it, or else I'd go crazy. Was I already crazy? Maybe I was. Crazy people don't think that they're crazy, though. But I didn't think I was crazy. I thought I was...I was just confused. 

            Confused because I wasn't sure if I was crazy or not. Confused because I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be kissing somebody I hardly knew like this. _But you do know him_, I insisted to myself, _it's just Duncan. You know him. You can still be the Kind Inventing Older Sister and kiss Duncan_.

            I _was_ crazy. Maybe, maybe I was just really in some insane asylum, millions of miles away from any conflict. Maybe I had just imagined that I was making out on a freezing cold mountain. Maybe I was thinking that I was sweating crazily under my poncho. Maybe I had thought up everything that had happened, from the fire right up to my first kiss.

            Had I?

            As I ran my fingers through Quigley's hair, I forced myself to wake up. _This is a nightmare_, I told myself, _a hallucination. You made him up._

            But as I felt the emotions flowing around in my heart, I knew that this was real, and I couldn't stop it, not matter how hard I tried.

That's it. All done. Ah well, review? Please? 

**Non Reviewers Beware: Hilary Duff and Barney have been taken prisoner by me. Review, or I shall send them to your house to attack you with multi colored goldfish and burnt muffins. I am very deathly serious.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Try me.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_A Series of Unfortunate Events copyright © Lemony Snicket, Daniel Handler, and *yuck!* Nickelodeon. Not me. I am sad. I can't do funny disclaimers like all you cool people out there. WAAAHHH!!!!_


End file.
